


Moment of Tranquility

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Hetalia Writers Monthly [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, No Smut, Nudity, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: November 2020 ~ prompt: ContentmentLudwig doesn’t take baths too often, but today Feliciano has managed to convince him to.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Writers Monthly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Moment of Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> This was an older idea I had sitting in my phone’s notes for over a year and the hetalia-writers-monthly challenge for this month inspired me to finish it.

Germany sighed as he sat in the warm bath water, the heat feeling nice against his winter cold skin.

“You look so peaceful,” North Italy said.

“I rarely take baths. It’s... nice.” And it was nice. Germany only had baths if North Italy asked him to, otherwise he would take a brisk, cool shower. He didn’t see much point in taking a long hot shower when he had so much to do but indulging himself every once in awhile wasn’t a bad thing.

It was especially nice since they were just bathing. Last time they had taken a bath together things had gotten heated and Ludwig had ended up hitting his head on the back of the tub. Feliciano had found it quite amusing though.

“Especially with the bath salts I added,” Feliciano said, interrupting his thoughts.

Ludwig cracked an eye open to look at him. “They would be nicer if they hadn’t cost so much.”

Feliciano snorted, trying to cover a laugh. “They wouldn’t be as nice if they were cheap. Things are expensive for a reason, tesoro.”

“That’s an excuse. We both know the company could lower the cost and still manage to make a profit.”

Feliciano then lightly splashed Ludwig, making sure not to get any water out of the tub. “No more talk of money and costs! We’re supposed to be relaxing!”

Ludwig playfully splashed him back, earning an exaggerated gasp of shock.

“Don’t challenge me Luddy. You know I’ll win. I’m much more experienced in battle than you!” He splashed back, managing to splash Ludwig’s face as well this time.

Ludwig scoffed. “I think that’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told me.”

“Pfft! Have you forgotten how you’ve never beaten me at fencing?”

“How could I? You never let me forget,” Ludwig replied teasingly.

They continued to playfully splash at each other until Feliciano made a particularly big splash, getting some on the floor.

“Oh, sorry Luddy! I must have gotten carried away!”

“It’s fine, the bathmat should absorb most of it, and besides, you weren’t the only one doing it.”

North Italy didn’t seem convinced.

“I’m not angry, I just want to relax.” Germany smiled. “If that’s okay with you?” He asked, a bit hesitant.

North Italy smiled brightly and moved to the other side of the tub, cuddling up against Germany’s chest. When he was settled, Germany wrapped his arms around him in a hug. “Of course, I’m okay with that.”

Germany let himself fall back gently against the side of the tub, closing his eyes once again and choosing to focus on his and North Italy’s breathing.

He knew they would have to get out eventually and dry off, clean the floor and deal with drying out the mat, but for now he was content to just rest in the warm water with his significant other.


End file.
